Channing Brown's dossier
Psych Report SOLDIER: SGT. Channing Brown DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: For a man of his age, Channing Brown displays a startling assuredness about the world around him. This can, no doubt, be attributed to his experiences in Europe. He's the ideal soldier: knowledgeable, confident and fit. However, his resilience belies a fatalism. I feel that he is protecting the rest of us from some dark knowledge but when pressed on the details of his mission in Genoa, Brown remains tight-lipped. He is quite reticent about his home life. He assures me as to how much he loves his mother, though his insistence might be masking an insecurity in his relationship with her. Perhaps he feels that she has relied on him too heavily since the death of his brother. It's hard to tell with Channing. Because of his obstinacy, Sgt. Brown does not avail himself to a traditional psychological assessment; I can only learn about his state of mind through the ways in which he regards his fellow soldiers. For example, when asked about the impending experiment, Channing is protective of everyone but himself. He argues that if anyone must sacrifice his body or his life, it might as well be him. Again, I must surmise that this attitude is born out of the sergeant's time in battle, during which he defended the lives of his entire squadron above his own wellbeing. If I were to determine whether or not Channing Brown is ready to face this potentially deadly experiment, I would have to conclude that, on some level, he hasn't fully acknowledged his own participation in it. Either that, or he left all of his caution and fear on the front lines in Italy. Record of Service : Psych Report (2) SOLDIER: SGT. Channing Brown DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Ever the valiant leader, Sgt. Brown responded to the news of his upcoming injection in a stoic, pragmatic manner. He was more worried about his grieving mother than himself. Channing has been harboring feelings of guilt and remorse ever since his time in Genoa childhood. What is he hiding? His demeanor suggests that of a dutiful son, but his resentment and/or regret seethes just underneath. It horrifies me to realize that this might be my final chance to assess his progress. Plus, whenever I bring up his time in Genoa, he merely repeats the phrase, "It's all in the debriefing." Have we ever made "progress?" Why would anyone enlist in a program like PA? I'm fooling myself to think that I can make any difference in their lives, but I can't just sit back and comfort them like a lamb being lead to the slaughter. Then again, I can't deny them that service, either. Some of these soldiers have already resigned themselves to die. How is Sgt. Brown going to return to normal society if he actually survives this ordeal? Tele-fax Transmission SRPA.net File Locator #[ EU9376Debrief ] Brown, Channing Sgt. Service No. 764122AX Mildenhall, UK 18.2.50 For Diplomatic Pouch to Department of War Debriefing Summary, Transcript (Redacted) BROWN: Upon reaching the northern edge of Genoa, we discovered the city was under _____________________ The Italian command was headquartered in the Palazzo Doria. I was assigned to a mixed unit of British and Italian soldiers gathering intelligence under the command of _________ ________________ there were ____________ in all. We moved south along the docks until we reached the river. (( TELE-FAX TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED-------------------------- ) Lab Results P.A. SUBJECT #764122AX NAME: Sgt Channing Brown PEL# dk62462a Summary: Channing Brown received an experimental viral load intravenously at Alaska Daylight Time 14:56. Serum destroyed body's ability to clean up waste at the cellular level. This led to subsequent cellular breakdown particularly in fast growing cells lining digestive tract. The subject developed nausea that did not subside until the contents of his upper digestive system had been expelled from his body in their entirety. After the vomiting reached critical proportions, it became apparent that the sergeant's internal organs had liquefied and deposited their contents onto the hospital floor, alongside said vomit. Recommendations: Cellular level metabolic function may be responding to dampening effects of enzyme production. Reconfigure accordingly before administering any further human testing. Category:Project Abraham